Directed energy weapons and specifically high-energy laser (HEL) weapons are being considered for variety of military applications with respect to a variety of platforms, e.g., spaceborne, airborne and land based systems to name a few. These weapons generally involve the use of a laser or other source of a high-power beam of electromagnetic radiation to track and destroy an intended target. To achieve mission objectives, directed energy weapons must accurately track the intended target and maintain a HEL beam on the target until an intended outcome is achieved.